


Hers

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Pegging, River loves to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: River pegging the Doctor





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> This fill is for yesterday's prompt of the kinktober, I'm one day behind so probably one of this days I'll post two fics. Yesterday's prompts were 16. Waxplay | Pegging | Masks this only fills the pegging one.

She was beautiful, her curly hair tied up her head, completely naked but for a strap on cock on her hips. He looked at her from his position on the bed, his arms stretched out over his head. She liked it this way, she loved to be in charge.

He had no idea if it was just because that’s what she was, bossy but still the woman he had fallen in love with, the one that would let the universe die just for him, to show him how loved he was, had always been.

“River… please” he begged her, his legs spread so she could settle between them. She had spent the best part of an hour just teasing him, fingering him open and sucking on his cock, kissing and nipping at his body.

He had been begging for a while now, he had lost count of how long. A timelord that lost count of time! Unheard off! But she was River Song, with her everything was possible.

She teased his opening with the tip of her cock, he tried to push down on it but the ties around his wrists were already stretched to their limits and he had no leverage. He whined trying to get her to fuck him already.

The strap on was a threat and a torture at the same time. She took it out on rare occasions, preferring to just ride him to orgasm most of the time. He didn’t complain but he loved feeling her cock inside him. If only she didn’t take so much time in getting to the fucking, she always tortured him with pleasure and made him beg.

Finally, finally she pushed inside him in a fluid motion, groaning when her side of the dildo stimulated her clit and fucked into her at the same time. She never came just from that, she preferred his mouth or fingers for that, but it was pleasurable at the same time.

“Doctor” she whispered in his hear, making him tremble, she always knew when he began to get lost in his head. He centered himself on the feelings his body was giving him.

She was thrusting into him, moaning in his hear all the time. He realized he was also moaning with her and let himself be fucked, legs spread for her. He saw stars when she finally hit that amazing spot in him that made him see stars.

He shouted his pleasure, getting closer to coming with every thrust of her hips. “Please River… River let me come… please!”

He kept begging her until he was almost hoarse from screaming her name. He had no need of being touched, he was so close, he was going to come but she had not given her consent yet until…

“Come for me Doctor” she whispered in his ear just before he let go and came all over himself. She fucked him through it before slipping out and removing the harness from her hips.

“Do you have enough breath?” she asked, already touching herself. She must have been close too. He was still a bit high from his orgasm but he nodded anyway.

She smiled and straddled his face, he groaned at the musky scent of her and the sight of her fingers moving in her own pussy.

“Eat me out my love” she ordered before sitting on his face. He eagerly began to suck and lick at her pussy then, he nosed her clit while he licked between her fingers in her, he sucked the clear fluids from her pussy and then focused on her clit, sucking on it and tonguing it.

It didn’t take much for her to come then. He licked her clean, her come all over his face, he loved this.

Afterwards, she untied him and they cuddled, it was always like this and he enjoyed it a lot. Cuddling with his River, his love, his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are love! <3


End file.
